1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved board game apparatus wherein the same is directed to the operative association of a game board with a plurality of decks of playing cards and tokens to effect operative association of the playing cards and game board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game board apparatus of various types utilizing tokens and cards and the like are available in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,514,110; 4,362,302; 4,272,081; 4,936,588; and 4,984,806.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a board game apparatus to provide for operative association of playing cards and a game board to effect inter-relationship of the playing cards, game board, and indicator tokens in an operative relationship and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.